The BIIIG Mix Up
by Sailor2Moon
Summary: The girls touch a stone and wake up in each others bodys. Serena is now Sailor Mars, but worse Raye is Sailor Venus! Read on to find out what other weird changes happened over night, and how the girls plan on getting back to normal.
1. Ch1 Switch

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon, and I never will. So please don't sue me.

This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Well I hope you enjoy the story.

If you get confused on who is who, here are the people the girls switch to:

Sailor Moon Sailor Mars

Sailor Venus Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Mercury Sailor Moon

Sailor Jupiter Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mars Sailor Venus

Chapter 1

Serena went dashing out the door because yet again she was late for school. This was her third tardy this week, and she was in for it. She was ten minutes late, and on top of it she forgot here math book. This was going to be a long day. Serena kept falling a sleep in class, till she got sent to the Deans. The Dean let Serena out for lunch, and she met up with Lita.

"Let me guess, you were late to school because you slept too late, and you fell a sleep in class." Said Lita with a sweet drop.

"Don't forget that I got sent to the Deans, and I forgot my math book. The worst part is I am going to starve. Wahhh!"

"Serena, you know I always pack extra." The girl did not even have time to finish before Serena began stuffing her face.

Amy walked up at that moment and sighed, "Serena forgot her lunch again."

"Always and forever. I would be worried if Serena brought her lunch." Lita said with a smile.

"Well I have had a great day. I got an A on my Calculus exam." Serena looked up from her food and congratulated Amy, at the same time wondering what an A looked like.

"Hey guys." Mina walked up behind them grinning from ear to ear.

Serena finished her sandwich and looked up at the blond. "Why are you so happy? Let me guess, a cute guy."

"How did you know? He just transferred here from America. He is so cute. But no one matches my Antonio." The love goddess got stars in her eyes.

"How can you concentrate in school when your mind is always on boys?" Amy looked puzzled.

"Don't tell me that you never think of Greg when you are in Calculus listening to the teacher drag on and on." Serena said with a cough.

"Never." Replied Amy.

"Your joking right Amy. I can never take my mind off of Darien."

"That is why you do not succeed in your studies. I actually enjoy Calculus."

"I like math too, but that does not stop me from day dreaming about Ken." Lita said with a sigh. "You really don't think about him once in the day?"

"Well maybe once or twice, but I can see him after school. What is the point to day dreaming? It is just a state of mind you create when you are bored. And since I am never bored in school, I have no need for day dreaming." Everyone looked at Amy with confusion. But before anyone could respond the bell rang, and Serena had to be off to class.

After school everyone headed to the scout meeting, and since it was Friday the girls decided to have a sleepover after wards.

"Girls quite down. This is important. Something is wrong."

"What is it Luna, no one has attacked in weeks, and I have not felt anything bad from the fires." Said Raye.

"That's just it. It bothers me that there have been no attacks from the Negaverse lately."

"Maybe we should just be grateful for that. Maybe they finally gave up." Said Chad.

"The Negaverse does not just give up no matter how nice that is to think of." Said Raye angrily. Chad hung his head.

"It was a nice thought though." Said Amy with a reassuring smile.

Everyone kept talking while Serena sat in the corner reading Raye's new manga. She flipped a page and accidentally tore it. Looking around and realizing no one had noticed, she put the book down and got up. "Why don't we bring this up tomorrow so that all of us girls can start our sleepover?" The boys all nodded and headed out. It was amazing. In the last six months the sailor team went from six (including Darien) to ten. Having all the knights made everyone happier, including Serena. She was happy that she was not the only one with a man to save her.

The girls all went to Lita's apartment since that was the one place where there were no adults. They began to talk about the new boy at school.

"Raye you should have seen him, he is so cute." Said Mina

"I don't need to see any more guys. I have one to deal with already."

"Deal with. Oh come on. You don't really feel that way towards Chad, do you?" said Serena pleadingly.

"Well ok, he is not that bad." Everyone heaved a sigh.

"So how is it going between you and Greg Amy?"

"It is ok. I am not use to having a boyfriend, and luckily Greg understands that. But it is weird; when I am around him I get these shivers and go all dainty."

"That is what we call love and…" Before Mina could finish there was a loud crash outside. Lita ran to the window and saw a youma in the park.

"We better get down there." Said Lita while grabbing her transformation pen.

"We should not have counted our chickens before they laid eggs." Said Mina with a smile. Everyone sweat dropped and ran out while transforming.

They reached the park as the youma tore down another tree. There was something different about this youma. It gave off a glow and had a weird stone on its head.

"Well look it here. A bunch of small girls who think they can beat me. Go ahead and try." Said the colorful youma.

"In the name of the justice and the moon, we will punish you." Said Sailor Moon with a wink. **Moon Tiara Magic!**

Amazingly the youma screamed and died. "That was easy." Said Lita.

A colorful stone shaped like a pyramid was left on the ground. It had been imbedded in the youma's head. Amy began analyzing it and said it was alright to pick up. She said she could finish analyzing at Lita's apartment.

Raye tried to pick it up. "It is too heavy. Lita come and help me."

Even Raye and Lita could not lift it together. Mina joined in, then Serena joined in, and even when Amy joined in it was too heavy.

At the moment the five girls had their hands on the stone together, a bright light shown, and all the girls were knocked out.


	2. Ch2 Confusion

Chapter 2

Morning came, and Serena was tired. She went to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth with the tooth brush she always left at Litas. When she looked up at the mirror she screamed. Everyone woke up and ran in there to see what was wrong. That made everything worse.

"What happened? Raye why do I look just like you?" said Serena with a sob.

"You look like me. I have Mina's blond hair." All the girls were hit with the realization that they were in each others bodies.

"Amy, can you get on this?" Serena turned towards the blue haired girl.

"I am not Amy. I'm Lita."

"Then where is Amy."

"Serena, your hair keeps getting into my face, how you can stand it. I got my computer, and I am analyzing the data. It seems to be that that stone we all touched last night switched our minds to different bodies."

"You mean that my brain is in Lita's body now." Said Mina from Lita's body.

"No, just your mind blond." Raye said from Mina's body.

"Who are you calling blond. I am brown, and you are the blond. Laughed Mina.

"Amy, fix this now! Especially before Serena ruins me."

"Amy how can you stand short hair. It is odd having my hair down in my face, and I can't get it to stay up." Said a frustrated Lita from Amy's body.

"Ok everyone hold on. Let's just get dressed, call the boys, and have an emergency scout meeting at the temple." Said Amy calmly. Everyone agreed and got dressed.

"The boys got to the temple fast, because they could not believe that Mina (actually Raye in Mina's body) was yelling at them though the communicators. Antonio did not know what had happened to his sweet Mina.

Darien sat next to Serena, but Serena stood up and went to sit by Greg. Had he done something wrong? Greg looked at her in surprise, and noticed that Amy was sitting with Ken. The guys were all confused. Serena stood up and began to explain everything showing on the computer screen.

A stunned Darien asked, "Serena, when did you understand anything on a computer screen?"

"Me, I am not following anything that Amy is saying." Said Serena (from Raye's Body).

Chad said, "Raye, Darien was talking to Serena, not you."

"Ok, you better first tell them who is who. Lets write it down." Said Lita (from Amy's body).

"Ok, you see last night we ran into this youma. We beat it really easily, but it left behind a stone. It was so heavy that all five of us tried to pick it up. All we can remember from there is waking up in different bodies." The guys were all confused.

"Let me explain." Said Amy from Serena's body. She pulled out her computer and typed it all down and then showed it to all of them. "You see, Serena is in Raye's body, Raye is in Mina's body, Mina is in Lita's body, Lita is in my body, and I am in Serena's body. It makes great sense."

"So you are saying that my Mina is in Lita's body." Cried a shocked Antonio.

"Yes, but that ok. We can still talk, but I don't think that Ken or Lita would want me kissing you in Lita's body." Everyone agreed no affections till this was all sorted out.


	3. Ch3 Dream

Thank you for my first review Richforce. I was so happy that I decided to write the next chapter. Thanxs, and I hope you like the next chapter.

Chapter 3 

Serena did not know what to do. She was in Raye's body, at Raye's school. This priest, or whatever she was was really boring. She was talking about some fire reading. Of course Serena was sleeping.

"Raye! Why in all the years that I have ever taught I have never had a priestess fall a sleep in my class!" Serena woke up suddenly and realized that the teacher had just kicked her out of the classroom.

She knew that Raye was going to kill her. It was bad enough that she had woken up a few nights ago in Raye's body, but to have to go to her school was torture. They were so strict, and no one ever spoke, or even slouched for that matter. No wonder Raye was always so upset.

Serena back to the temple and ran into Chad. "Hey Chad."

"Hey Raye, or Serena? It is so confusing. What are you doing out of school?"

"Well, I fell a sleep, and got myself, or Raye, kicked out of school."

"Oh man, she is going to kill you. I don't even know if she is going to wait till you are back in your own body."

"I never thought about that. Knowing Raye, she will just take the pain. I could not help it though. Those crows kept me up all night. They must know that I am not Raye."

"Those crows did not like me at first either. Well it is about an hour before everyone else gets out of school, want to go to the arcade and have an ice cream."

"Yeah!"

The other girls arrived to see Raye (Serena) shoving down a double chocolate sundae while an astonished Chad sat near by.

"Serena, stop eating that fast, you are going to kill me. My body is not adept to the things yours are. Wait, what are you doing home from school so early."

"Me, oh it seems that your teachers let you out early for the first time." Serena said giving a sheepish smile.

"You fell a sleep and got me kicked out of school didn't you."

"Well _kicked out _is such a strong word." Piped in Serena nervously.

"You are going to die." Mina (actually Raye) said. Andrew was standing behind the counter with a look of confusion. Raye quickly covered. "I mean, you are going to die if you get kicked out of school again. We would not want you becoming Serena now would we." Raye (in Mina's body) motioned for everyone to head to the temple. Serena (in Raye's body) trudged out being dragged by Darien.

They reached the temple, and Raye (as Mina) exploded. It took Chad and Darien to hold her back. "I can't believe you ruined my perfect record. You are going to regret this."

"Now remember Raye, this is your body."

"Let go of me. You are so lucky that you are in my body."

"Now that you point it out, I guess it is lucky that she is in your body, but unlucky for you." Laughed Mina (in Jupiter's body).

Antonio wanted more then anything to hug her, but he knew that Ken would have a fit. It would be odd to hug someone taller then him anyway, since he was so used to hugging his little Mina.

Lita or rather Mina went over to Antonio and tried to keep her distance, but needed at least a hug.

Ken tried not to say anything, but this was his girlfriend's body. "You guys, I think the first thing we need to do is get these girls back into their own bodies." Everyone agreed, especially Raye.

"The only problem is that we have no where to start. That youma was so easy to kill, it could not have been from the negaverse." Said Lita from Amy's body.

"What about the stone? If we could find that stone, maybe it would change us back." Said Serena

"Well the only problem is finding the stone, and whoever has the stone." Said Raye.

"Why don't we draw out the enemy? We could have a fake fight with a youma, and maybe draw out a real one." Mina smiled.

"That is the only thing we have to hope for. Lets meet back here tomorrow, and with luck we might just call out a real youma." Raye said.

"Where should we stay tonight, I mean we can't just go to our normal houses, my mom would be a little weirder out if she found Serena sleeping in her daughters bed." Said Amy.

"I think that you girls should just go to the houses that your bodies live at. Now I don't say this often, but I need you guys to just miss school tomorrow. We need to meet here." Said Luna who had been quite the whole time.

"Why would you want us to meet here tomorrow?"

"Because is you guys are going to be fighting youmas, you are going to need to know how to use each others powers. I don't think that Serena knows exactly how to use fire, and that goes for the rest of you." Everyone agreed.

By the time Serena (or Raye) got finished with chores around the temple, she collapsed on Raye's bed and was out.

Dream

Where am I? Is this the fire temple in the past, it can't be. Am I having Raye's flashbacks?

All of a sudden a bright light came from the shrine. A beautiful maiden dressed in red came out of it. "No Serena, you are not having Rayes dreams."

"Who are you?"

"I am Raye's mother." Serena gasped. Could it be? She was speaking to the queen of Mars, the goddess of war.

"Why are you speaking to me, were not able to speak to Raye through Mina's body?"

"No, I needed to tell you something. You must not tell the other girls just yet. The time will come when they are told. You girls did not switch bodies for no reason. That crystal was from the Negaverse, but we put the switching power into it."

"Why would you switch our bodies?"

"Because there is a new enemy coming, far worse then any enemy you have ever faced before. You girls will need to get to a higher level to defeat this enemy."

"What is changing our bodies going to do?"

"You will be learning how to use the fires of Mars. Do you think that knowledge will just leave you when you return to your body? No, it will stay with you. You will have the ability to wield fire when you transform. Mars will aid you."

"What about the others?"

"They will remember how to wield their powers too. You will need to know as many things as possible to defeat this new enemy. All of you girls will need to stay close."

"But what about the other powers, water, love, and lightening."

"You will see. And please forgive Raye for yelling at you. She has had a hard time."

"What do you mean?"

"When Raye was young I died from a bad fever, and she could barely handle it. But her father took it worse. Her father ran off, and has never spoken to Raye since. The only person who ever cared for Raye was her grandfather, and he is the only one she really trust, the only one who has never left her alone."

"Is that why she always yells at me, because she does not like me."

"No, Raye loves you. Everyone always treated her wrong until you came along. But it is hard for Raye to let down her guard. She is afraid that all of you are only putting on an act, and that you will turn on her. Serena, Raye cares for you the most. You are like the little sister she never had. She is most afraid that you will leave."

"So why does she yell at me."

"Because she thinks it is inevitable that you will all leave her. So she wants to make it as less painful as possible, by not letting any of you get close to her."

"I never knew. Poor Raye. But I would never leave her. She is like a sister to me too. Even though we fight, we fight on the same side. No wonder she pushes everyone out."

"It seems that my time with you is almost up. Remember; do not tell any of the others of our talk. Practice hard, and stand together."

"Thank you Queen of Mars. And don't worry about Raye; we won't let her push away from us. She also has Chad, he is a big help."

"Thank you Serena, it is nice to know that my daughter has such good friends." With that she was gone, and Raye's alarm clock was yelling for Serena to get up and go to school, Raye's grandpa.

"I think I am sick grandpa, can I just stay home from school and lie in bed."

"Yes, but only this once." With that he went back into the temple.

Now the only hard thing Serena had to do was go through out all of today without telling anyone about her dream.

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I have been writing it for almost three hours straight. I was so excited about this story. Well leave me reviews! Thanks.


	4. Ch4 Truth

Thanks for the new reviews everyone! And I have to agree that it would be weird to switch places with your best friends. Well on with the Story!

If anyone was wondering, I do not own Sailor Moon, and I never will.

Chapter 4 

Raye's grandpa had left for some convention, so the girls had the whole place to themselves, which was perfect because it was a nightmare.

"Serena, you are suppose to aim, not just shoot. How am I suppose to explain to my grandpa that his favorite flower in the whole garden was put up in flames? You are the worst." Shouted Raye at Serena.

Serena burst into tears, "Well sorry that I am not an expert at blowing things up. Its not my fault that it is so hot that you can't even have it near your face. I don't have time to aim because it is just too hot." This whole scene looked odd, because no one had ever seen Raye cry, so it was a little weird seeing her body break out in tears. Not to mention it looked like Mina had blown her top.

"Well maybe if you just stopped being such a baby you could actually concentrate." Yelled Raye, only making Serena cry more.

"Raye, don't be so mean. You aren't exactly acing the power of love yourself." Said Mina while trying to clean up the mess she had made using **Jupiter Oak Evolution.**

"Be quite scouts! It is obvious that all of you will need some one on one time with the real scout containing your power. We will start with Amy and Serena. It is very important that Amy can finish off any youma that attacks. So Serena, I want you to train Amy how to use your tiara magic attack." Said Luna.

"Ok. That I can handle." Glared Serena at Raye (in Mina's body).

"Amy, take off your tiara, and aim it at that tree. Yell **Moon Tiara Magic**, and focus all of your energy into the tiara and where you want it to go, ok." Amy shook her head and tried it. It was bad. Instead of hitting the tree, the tiara flew at all of the scouts, everyone ducked and covered. When the tiara finally stopped, Amy blushed and started twirling with Serena's long hair.

"It's a good thing that we did not have the guys train with us. I don't think that they would have dodged that one." Said a pained Lita from Amy's body.

"Sorry guys. But this is not as easy as it looks. Now I know why Serena had such a hard time controlling her tiara at first." Said an embarrassed Amy.

"That's alright Amy. You will go practice on your own after you teach Lita how to use your bubbles blast." Luna looked a little worried, but kept confidence.

"Ok, lets just get this over with." Said Lita not looking too confident.

Unown to the scouts was an onlooker in the trees. "Well it looks to me that our scouts are having some difficultys mastering their new powers. Oh, what a bummer, for them." And with that he disappeared with an evil laugh.

Serena looked up from the newly burnt bush. She had a weird feeling. It was like there was a darkness watching them. She decided that no matter how much it pained her, she would ask Raye. "Raye, can I ask you something."

"What is it. If its about earlier, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I am just really frustrated that I am in Mina's body." Serena was a little surprised. She thought that Raye was going to yell at her for bothering her while she was practicing.

"No matter how much I appreciate that apology, I needed to ask you about a feeling I just had."

"Well what is it?"

" I had this feeling that we were being watched, but by something dark. It sent a shiver down my spine."

"Did this feeling feel like it came from the back of your mind."

"Yeah, that's it. So what does it mean?"

"It means that we really need to learn these new powers fast." Raye said seriously. She yelled for the others.

"What are you ranting on about now Raye." Said an exasperated Lita (from Amy's body).

Raye just scowled and looked the other way. "Well it seems that Serena being my body has given her the ability to feel things as well. Like when we are in danger. She just had a feeling that we were being watched, and it was a dark feeling. Any ideas?"

"You don't think that it is the Negaverse again do you? I mean, we have defeated them before, but on the other hand, we were not in each others bodies either." Said Mina (in Lita's body).

As Mina was saying all of this Serena was thinking of the things that Raye's mother had told her the other night. And then she remembered a crucial part of the conversation, "I don't think it is the Negaverse this time. I think it could be something much worse." Everyone looked a little astonished, because Serena never had any take on who the enemy was. She usually just went a long with whatever everyone else said.

"And what makes you think this again?" Said Amy.

"Lets just say that I have been having some really weird dreams lately. But on the other hand I think we should keep our eyes open, because what if this enemy ends up being something beyond anything we have ever fought before? Maybe that is why we switched bodies, so we might have a chance at learning new techniques." Serena tried to say all this stuff without giving away her source.

"Well as hard as this is for me to say, I think that Meatball Head has a point. We should be prepared for anything. But I do have a question to why you would think that us switching bodies is a good thing?" Raye said with a searching grin. She knew something was up, and was going to get to the bottom of whatever it might be.

But before anyone pursued the issue, Artemis came running up with news, "You girls need to get to the town squire now! There is a huge monster eating everything."

"Monster, you mean youma?" Said a startled Luna.

"No, I don't think that I do." Everyone was taken back by what he said, and then they all ran for the squire. A startled Luna went running after them, praying that the girls practice today did them some good on controlling each others powers.

They reached the squire, to see it in shambles. Artemis was right to be confused if this was a youma or a monster. Youmas were made from something, and they had a center to there power, not making them real, more of something from a child's nightmare. But this thing had a heart, and it was like an animal, but not of anything on this planet. It was huge, and it looked like a cross between a panther and a giant plant. It had four legs, but everyone once in a while it would shoot tendrils from its body. They went every where and destroyed everything in their range, which was about ten feet all around. This was not normal.

The girls ran up and discovered sadness. People were scattered around, but not because they had been drained of energy, but because they had been hit. This was bad, really bad. And the girls had just walked right into the middle of it. The boys were on there way, but it was hard to get anywhere near. A force field was put up after the scouts got into the square. The monster had trapped them in, and they could not get out if they wanted to.

"It seems that you fell into my trap. The best scouts in this dimension, please." He said sarcastically while looking at a startled Sailor Venus (actually Raye), who was trying to push through the shield so that the knights could enter. The boys were pushing back, but could not do it. They were trapped out there, and no one could here anything they were saying. This bubble they seemed to have trapped in was sound proof.

boyfriends wont be able to help you."

"I don't know why you are here, and I don't know who you are working for, but you can not be forgiven for what you have done here. In the name of justice, we will take you down." Said Sailor Mars (Serena).

The monster looked confused at that point, "Odd, I heard that Sailor Moon said those lines." Then he looked laughed, the worst laugh. It made a shiver go down everyones spines. "You are Sailor Moon, aren't you. You just switched bodys, and are in Sailor Mars body. This is great. I will defeat all of you, and you wont be able to fight back, because you aren't you. But I will still get the credit, and that is all that matters." The beast smiled and slowly began to advance on the startled scouts.

"Wait, b-before you k-kill us. A-answer me this. Why are you trying to kill us?" Asked a scared Sailor Moon (Amy).

"Well since I am going to kill you all anyway, I work for an unown man. He has a bounty, a big bounty, on all of your heads. Whoever kills you gets a few planets, and a lot of power promised to them. I am the first, and last bounty hunter you will ever meat." It began to laugh again.

"We better think of something, and fast. I don't think that it is kidding." Said Sailor Jupiter (Mina).

What did you think? Will the girls be able to defeat this new enemy? And who would put a bounty on their heads? We will just have to find out as the story unfolds. Well thanks, and Review.


	5. Ch5 Question

Author's Note:

I know how much everyone hates these things, but I need to know if there is anyone out there still interested in this story, is so, please give a few reviews. It has been a few years since I have updated it, and I intend to go back and edit some of the childish mess ups and add another chapter, but only if I have people interested. So please review so that I know it won't all be for nothing!


End file.
